The Mystic
by Swift-Dragon
Summary: Albus and Minerva's daughter has grown up and it is her turn to play the Virgin Huntress. And with Voldemort on the rise how will Kalie's gift be used. ... Lame summary, hope its better than it sounds.


A/N: I'm warning new readers that this is a continuation and it probably will make more sense if you read the Mystics Dream first. Otherwise for the old readers this is a quick introduction. I hope you like it.

The Mystic

Albus Dumbledore, waited patiently in his office. He knew it was his daughters turn to play the Goddess, but like any father he worried. This was a large step for her and worse yet if she found out who the Stag King was… It might not turn out as well as it did with himself and his wife.

Since his sons deaths they have lived in Hogwarts, except for the two brief summer months which are spent in a secret location. But even though they live at Hogwarts his daughter does not attend the school. With her gift Albus and Minerva felt it was better for her to be taught separately. Whether or not that was the better choice was still unknown.

A soft knock came at the door and Albus looked up. His daughter who looked everything like his wife, except for her blue eyes, entered the office. She smiled at him and he stood from his chair. Kalie flew into his arms for a warm hug. Albus held back his tears as he let go of her.

"You wanted to see me, Dad?"

"Yes, m'dear, it's about Beltane this year."

"I know."

Albus frowned, "You know? Did you see it in a vision?"

Kalie laughed, "No, its just mom was in it, grandma was in it… It just seems like a family tradition."

"Yes," Albus nodded, "Except I want to give you the choice."

"Dad, please, this is my turn. I don't get a choice; you can't favor me because I'm your daughter."

"I know, but can't an old man try?"

Kalie laughed and hugged her father again. "Yes, but I will do it. I will be the Virgin Huntress."

Albus smiled sadly, "Very well then, you better get going." He handed her a small silver box and as soon as she touched it she was sent spinning to her destination.

Like in her visions of her mother's trials she landed in a room with candles and no windows. Two elderly women entered and began the ritual. They stripped her and put her into ceremonial robes. They painted her hand, feet and face. They gave her a heavy mask to wear. They sat her down in and spoke to her in an ancient language. Kalie became excited as they left her to meditate.

Years of questions flooded through her. She waited and waited, but nothing happened. No spirit took hold and stole her away to another plain of existence. She had all these questions that had to be answered. Why her? Why could she see things? Why did her brother have to die? Why? Why? Why?

Silently she started crying, she was so frustrated. She was a Mystic for crying out loud, this should be easy. And yet it wasn't. It took barely an hour for her mother's journey to start. Eventually her tears subsided and her mind blanked.

And that's when it happened. She was suddenly in a green field and he stood before her, the Stag King. "We haven't much time." His deep voice penetrated her soul. "You have wasted too much of the day." Kalie stared at him. "You must do this on your own." And then it was over. She was back in the room.

The door opened and the old ladies returned. They quickly picked her up and started guiding her to the door. Kalie wanted to fight them and walk on her own, but that was not possible. She was too distraught from the Stag Kings message.

It was almost as if they knew something was wrong. They were hesitant to put her in the boat, but they did. Kalie sailed with the guards of Avalon across the lake to where the gathering of Beltane was being held. The guards helped her off the boat and walked with her.

Pagans were lined up on either side of a path. Kalie reconised almost everyone from the last ceremony. The hairs on her neck rose up and she looked up. There where her father stood once, stood the new Stag King. He was quite built, yet he was quite pale. They stared at each other for a long time. Kalie new she was suppose to salute him, but before she could raise her arm he ran off.

Not knowing what else to do she continued walking. When she finally tore her eyes away from where he stood she saw her parents. Her mother was whispering quietly to her father and Kalie knew by her mothers expression something was wrong.


End file.
